glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses Gameplay
Gameplay The dueling rules differ from the ones that are in the present time and that they are under the "Perfect Rule." In this way there is a crude form of movement and a Deck Leader. Deck Leaders are monster cards that are needed to play cards from the hand; they represent your Life Points (LP). Any attack to your Deck Leader is considered to be a Direct Attack to your LP. Monsters have ranks, the lowest being a Private and the highest being SD or Secretary of Defense. Through ranks, they can learn different abilities to help enhance other cards. Depending on its role during a duel, a monster will promote through ranks. A soldier can not be use as a Deck Leader until it achieved a rank. Usually monsters with Level Stars of 3 or less get more or special abilities. Card Movement Card movement is a simple card moving rule where you can only move the cards left, right, forwards, or backwards along the field. This movement capability is multiplied when there is a terrain movement bonus (see below). Some cards have the ability to transform such as Cocoon of Evolution is now a power-up and Shadow Ghoul can transform into a Wall Shadow when it is moved into Labyrinth Terrain. Terrain : See main article Terrain. Deck Cost Each card has a Deck Cost which can be used to determine the overall power of the card. Each card that is added to the deck increases the Deck Cost by the card's cost (e.g. a card with a cost of 24 will increase the deck's cost by 24). During the Campaign Mode, you cannot duel someone if you have a higher total Deck Cost than your opponent. This helps to keep players from completely dominating their opponent. Destiny Draw A Destiny Draw may occur while Dueling, when a player is in a poor situation regarding cards and Life Points. They are then given a powerful card, that is not included in their Deck. 3D Monsters The Duelists of the Roses shows the monster itself hovering above the card when it is face up on the field. When monster battles are set to "Display" in the options menu (which you can bring up at any time during a Duel) when two monsters come into contact the screen switches to a detailed arena representing the current field terrain with the two monsters on either side of the arena. After a few moments the two monsters battle and the winner then roars or dances its approval over the victory of the battle. Passwords Players may obtain secret passwords through Kaiba's Chain Pieces found at the end of each story mode side. These passwords may be entered through the deck construction menu. The monsters/traps/spells unlocked by the passwords are usually very powerful and can be used strategically. Other passwords can be found when you clear the story of Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories for the PS1.